A liquid crystal display (LCD) is mainly composed of a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate, and the liquid crystal display after cell alignment of the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate is provided with pixels R (red), pixels G (green) and pixels B (blue). As shown in FIG. 1, the VT curve (i.e., the curve showing the relationship between a driving voltage and a light transmittance) for pixels R is a; the VT curve for pixels G is b; and the VT curve for pixels B is c.
As can be seen, curve a and curve b substantially coincide, and especially, at the same driving voltage, curve a and curve b almost reach their peaks simultaneously, whereas the peak of curve c falls on the right of the peaks of curve a and curve b. In other words, the light transmittance of pixels B is quite different from those of pixels R and pixels G at the same driving voltage, and accordingly, when a liquid crystal display panel performs displaying function, the difference in the light transmittances of the three pixels R, G and B at the same driving voltage results in color shift of the liquid crystal display, which influences the imaging quality of the liquid crystal display.